fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Kiki, Yuffie, Fidget, Celebi, and the Children Captured/Getting Tamatoa and Golemon’s Help
(Back at the exit of the Forbidden Forest, the rest of Satsuki’s group walked casually, believing they’re gonna make it. Then, Satsuki realized something, turned to the others, and spoke up) Satsuki: Hey. Group: What? Satsuki: Stay right here. Group: (Confused) What? Why? Satsuki: I need to make sure the coast is clear and that Myotismon isn’t gonna ambush us at the last second. (Realizing, the group nods) Group: Okay. Satsuki: But in case of an ambush, I need volunteers to assist me on the lookout. (After thinking it over, Kanta, Mei, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, Fidget, and Celebi approached) Kanta: We’ll assist. Mei: We got stuff to defend ourselves and fight back with. Kiki: Yeah. Yuffie: That’s right. Chihiro: Count me in. Fidget: I’ll help. (Celebi chirped in agreement) Fidget: And I guess Celebi will assist us to heal any of us in case any of us got hurt. (Satsuki smiled softly) Satsuki: Thanks. (Going on ahead, Kiki, Yuffie, Fidget, Celebi, and the children walked, or floated in Celebi’s case, cautiously, weapons ready. Upon reaching the boulders, they looked around cautiously. After seeing that the coast is seemingly clear, they looked at each other and shrugged) Satsuki: I guess the coast is clear. (Just when they called out to the others, Myotismon and his army jumped out quickly and before they could react, screamed for the others, and fought back, they were pinned down by Metalseadramon’s two tails and then ensnared by the tails while Celebi got caught in a Microbots-themed cage. Satsuki’s group then called out to the others) Satsuki’s group: Hey! (Hearing them, the rest of the group started to run ahead when they stopped and gasped upon seeing their friends caught) Tiger: Guys! (Noticing them, Myotismon and his army sneered evilly at them) Myotismon: Make one move and they die! (Angry and determined, the group attempted to attack, but Piedmon placed a barrier in front of them to prevent them from helping their friends. As the captives struggled to escape, Vanitas suddenly snatched Satsuki’s Elemental Sword with his left hand) Vanitas: I’ll be taking that! Satsuki: (Angrily struggling) Give that back! That’s mine! Vanitas: Sorry. Don’t see your name on it. (Chuckles evilly a bit) My future wife. Satsuki: (Aghast) Future wife?! (Even the group got surprised) Vanitas: Don’t act surprised. We will get married after the conquest is complete. (He points the Elemental Sword’s blade at the glaring Satsuki’s face, and then pulled it away) Vanitas: Mother, care to give me that potion? Hunter J: Gladly. Chihiro: (Angrily) What are you doing with the Elemental Sword?! Vanitas: You’ll see. (Hunter J then hands a small vial of a dark green potion to Vanitas and accepted it in his right hand and then held his Keyblade next to the Elemental Sword in his left hand. After he opens the vial with his teeth and spits the cork out, he dripped a drop onto his left hand still holding his Keyblade and the Elemental Sword. Then a green swirling vortex of light surrounded the left hand and the handles of his Keyblade and the Elemental Sword, blowing a swirling gust of wind) Vanitas: Witness a sword-handed warrior! Satsuki: (Shocked) No! (Then after the swirling light died down, Vanitas’s left hand reappeared, now transformed into a sword-hand. The sword is black, red, dark red, dark blue, dark green, and dark yellow with Vanitas’ Keyblade and the Elemental Sword combined) Vanitas: Perfect! (He turned with an evil smirk to a concerned Celebi) Vanitas: Now it’s your turn. (Then Ratigan opened the cage and flung Celebi into the air. Myotismon then activated a possession sphere) Myotismon: It’s time. (He throws it at Celebi and the poor Oz Fairy is sucked inside, much to the good guys’ horror. Then the ball landed back in Myotismon’s hand as he gave an evil smirk along with his army) Myotismon: Celebi is finally ours! (The group in the barrier banged against the force of the barrier with their fists in anger) Basil: You barbarians! Olivia: Release Celebi now! (Angered, the captives struggled against Metalseadramon’s grip again to escape and beat the living daylights out of Myotismon and his army as the villains, except an evil smirking Myotismon, cheered. Myotismon then turned to the others in the barrier) Myotismon: But does she want to be rescued now? (The good guys got calmly confused suddenly. Then Myotismon reopened the ball and Celebi reappeared with her eyes closed) Yuffie: Celebi? You okay? (Then Celebi opened her eyes, unveiling her possessed eyes, in the form of thin black and red snake-like pupils and an expressionless face) Hunter J: Now she won’t consider you as her friends. (She chuckles evilly a bit along with the villains) Myotismon: Celebi, destroy the barrier and send them away in the forest. (Celebi nods in an emotionless way and darted at the group in the barrier. She destroyed it, knocking the group down. They recovered and turned to Celebi in concern) Tombo: Celebi, stop! (But she ignored him and used her powers to levitate the group and send them flying into the forest. The captives got concerned and then turned to the villains in anger) Kiki: How could you?! Ratigan: (Scoffs) We just simply need Celebi to accomplish our goal. (He deactivates his mask to reveal his face) Ratigan: And besides, you are gonna be our slaves after this is over, while Satsuki is Vanitas’ slave wife and Kiki is Hunter J and Myotismon’s slave daughter. Captives: (Surprised) What?! Vanitas: And you can take that to the bank. (He chuckles evilly a bit) Myotismon: Metalseadramon, throw them in the lead wagon. Metalseadramon: Yes, sir! (He then released the captives from his grip by throwing them inside the lead wagon, where Aurora and Phillip are. As the captives recovered, they and the captive king and queen noticed each other) Aurora and Phillip: Guys?! Kiki: Mom, Dad! Group: You’re majesties! (They hugged each other in sadness and happiness combined as the villains watched from outside with evil smirks and Piedmon and Devimon, with evil smirks also, entered the wagon with ropes and white cloth gags) Aurora: Thank goodness you’re alright! (The embrace ended with the heroic captives looking sad) Fidget: Sorry we failed you. Mei: Celebi got possessed. Satsuki: And Vanitas took hold of the Elemental Sword. Phillip: Don’t say those like it's the end. Aurora: You could still win. (The villains chuckled evilly a bit at this) Myotismon: (Sarcastically) How touching and sweet. Ratigan: (Sarcastically) I just love tearful reunions. Vanitas: (Sarcastically) So do I. Hunter J: (Sarcastically) And who would be cruel enough to ruin it? (Piedmon and Devimon then grabbed the hostages away) Villains: (Smirking evilly) We would! (Aurora and Phillip then saw Ratigan’s face finally) Aurora and Phillip: Professor Ratigan?! Ratigan: Don’t feel surprised. I faked my death to help the enemy. Mei: It’s true! Fidget: And he’s the one who killed Ogremon! Yuffie: And Vincent’s father years ago! He’s bad all this time! (Calmly shocked, Aurora and Phillip got angry at Ratigan) Phillip: How could you lie to us?! Aurora: And how could you murder the ones we love dearly?! (Ratigan smirks evilly at them) Ratigan: Because they were meddling with our plot. (He reactivated his mask and he wore it again) Ratigan: We’re almost to Emerald City. Now sit up front like we asked you three days ago, lest you want the “Ones you love” to be killed? (Concerned, Aurora and Phillip turned to the struggling, yet angry, hostages still held down by Piedmon and Devimon) Aurora: Alright! We’ll do it! Phillip: Just don’t hurt them! (They go up to the front of the wagon. Myotismon nods at the possessed Celebi, who then hid herself under the lead wagon. The hostages glared at Myotismon and his army) Kiki: You’re despicable! Fidget: The worst lowlifes ever to exist! Hunter J: Flattery won’t get you anywhere. Myotismon: In fact, it could get you…. (Nods to Piedmon and Devimon) Tied up, psychologically. (Then Piedmon and Devimon proceeded to tie the angry struggling hostages up. Their hands behind their backs, their arms tied down to their torsos, and their ankles tied together) Satsuki: (Struggling angrily) You won’t get away with this! Myotismon: (Smirking evilly) Oh, sorry. Vanitas: (Smirking evilly) We already did. (They chuckled evilly a bit and went up to the front of the wagon after closing the flap. Despite the hostages struggling, Piedmon and Devimon, after finishing tying them up, then proceeded to tie the cloths around their mouths to gag them) Piedmon: Now be good kiddies and stay. Devimon: Or else…. (Piedmon then aimed the blades of his swords at them, much to the angry bound and gagged hostages’ concern. Back in the Forbidden Forest, the rest of the group landed on the ground hardly. After recovering, they suddenly see Haku and Vincent, with the now finished garlic bombs, walking up when they noticed each other) Group: Haku, Vincent! (They run up to each other in concern) Haku: What’s wrong, guys? Vincent: What happened? And where’s the rest of the others? Fievel: It’s terrible! Mushu: They’ve been captured! Dawson: And to make matters worse, Celebi is possessed by Myotismon! B.E.N.: And Vanitas permanently took hold of the Elemental Sword along with his Keyblade! (Calmly shocked, Haku and Vincent got determined) Haku: Not good! Vincent: We’re gonna rescue them! Tombo: But how? Pinocchio: They have Celebi in their control! (Realizing they’re right, Haku and Vincent began to think) Haku: You’re right. Vincent: We need more help. (Suddenly, two familiar monsters rolled down towards them. They ran out of the way and noticed Tamatoa and Golemon still fighting and screaming “You shut up” to each other. An idea occurring to them, the group called out to them) Group: Hey! Tamatoa, Golemon! (Their attention caught, the two stopped fighting finally, with Golemon angry and Tamatoa confused) Golemon: You again?! Tamatoa: What’s going on? Golemon: I asked first! Tamatoa: Big deal! I asked fairly! Basil: Enough! (They stopped again) Tiger: Satsuki and the others have been captured! Tamatoa: What?! (After all was explained, Tamatoa and Golemon understood the situation) Tamatoa: So, we have to save them and all of Oz? Group: Yes! Golemon: And the Kansas children are the wicked witch slayers? Group: Yes! (Golemon then understood even more) Golemon: Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Tamatoa: Uh, hello! I did say so in the first place! Golemon: (Flatly) Sorry. (Then Tamatoa and Golemon got determined and angry) Tamatoa: Why, those barbaric villains! Who do think they are treating Oz like their battleground?! Golemon: My sentiments exactly! (Then together, they lifted a giant boulder up, much to the group’s surprise) Vincent: They’re lifting heavy objects together…. Haku: I can’t see that, but I believe you. Golemon: It’s bad enough that you, Tamatoa, insults my salad, but…. Tamatoa: Excuse me?! Your salad stinks! Golemon: Why, you…! (Suddenly, they lose strength on the boulder and dropped it on the ground, and just when they were gonna go at it again, the group realized what is really going on, and spoke up, making them stop again) Group: Hey! Haku: We just figured out the only reason you can’t do anything right such as picking up heavy objects like that boulder is because you can’t agree on anything together. Vincent: So, in order to do those the right way, you have to work together. Tombo: I mean, you care for and love Satsuki and the others, right? (Tamatoa and Golemon looked at each other and then looked back at the group and nods, for they now realize they’re right. They have to do something to save Satsuki and the others, as well as all of Oz) Coming up: Finally at Emerald City, the captives escape thanks to the group surprise attacking the wagon and then Tombo, Yuki, and Jiji freeing them and outmaneuvering the villains. Upon reuniting completely, they go to warn Wizardmon, only to be outsmarted by Myotismon and his army when they capture Wizardmon.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes